With normal slider door system, driving rain forces water to push under the slider door in the gap between the bottom of the slider door and the track. When the wind is strong enough, the force with which the rain is pushed through the gap in the interior of the property can cause the water to spray several feet into the air, rapidly causing flooding. It is therefore an object of the present invention to stop wind-driven rain from blowing under the doors or windows. The primary task of the present invention is to help prevent flooding inside the property. The present invention is not designed to stop all water from reaching the door track, as the slider track is designed to handle normal rain conditions. Additional benefits of the present invention are that it also assists in preventing insect migration into the home via the slider door, as well as improve the insulation value of the slider door by providing a barrier to reduce air flow via the slider tracks.